


vanilla lipgloss

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: lukas admittedly wasn't the most observant of people, but he certainly noticed when philip started wearing black nail polish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the eyewitnessnet for the prompt – ya'll are lit and i'm a fan.  
> if you like my work and have some money to spare, please consider buying me a coffee [here!](https://ko-fi.com/A681E8Y) i'd really appreciate it!

lukas admittedly wasn't the most observant of people, but he certainly noticed when philip started wearing black nail polish. the layers were immaculately applied, the same way rose's red polish would be, as if philip went to a nail salon and asked them to paint his fingers in jet. 

if he did, lukas wanted to go with him. it'd be nice, he thinks. 

he doesn't notice that philip starts to wear lipgloss until he goes in for a kiss and is met with the taste of artificial vanilla and the familiar tacky sensation when their lips part. whatever brand this was — what? he listened to rose when she went on about sephora! — it tasted better than the stuff rose wore and he goes in to kiss philip again, mumbling about how he tastes kind of like a cupcake. 

philip laughs and wraps his arms around lukas' shoulders; lukas loves his laugh. it's really nice. 

philip wears his nail polish until it chips away in its entirety, with help from lukas picking at it as they hold hands. philip is grumpy when he does, but he's also sleepy. lukas kisses his tangerine flavored lips and he quiets again. 

( rose tells philip that letting his nail polish feather away like that was bad for his nail beds. philip tells her going into the city every two weeks is expensive. lukas next sees him with a fresh coat of paint and rose telling him that she will personally redo his nails. also to not let lukas pick at them. )

the lipgloss and nail polish are little things that the student body can ignore, and do ignore because they're all fully aware of how quickly lukas will throw down if anyone comes at philip negatively. 

lukas doesn't anticipate the leggings, and he's never been more aware of how great philip's ass looks while cradled in the black spandex. he thinks that philip's ass could be the secret to world peace. 

the rest of the high school doesn't seem to agree. 

philip leaves the scuffle unscathed, just flustered and angry. lukas has a black eye and an increasingly angry father. bo says philip was asking for it, dressing like some sort of fairy. philip snaps that bo can go fuck himself and lukas stands between them before bo can even consider laying a hand on his boyfriend. 

he goes home with philip and gabe that night, falls asleep with his arms around philip's waist and his face tucked into his neck that smells vaguely of tangerines and oranges. 

lukas finally gets the courage to ask philip why he wears makeup and things the next morning as he sits up shirtless and philip opens a window to let the early spring air into the room. 

"i'm non-conforming." at lukas' confused look, he tries another tactic and lukas is grateful for philip's ability to read him like a book. "i don't think that makeup or nail polish, or leggings for that matter, are meant only for girls. anyone can wear them. i don't conform to gender norms." 

"oh."

"yeah.."

"that's cool, can you wear that vanilla lipgloss today?"

philip laughs, grabbing the tube and waving it in lukas' face as he sits beside him. "how about you wear it?"

lukas blushes, but agrees only so he can lean in and put it on philip's lips with his own. it's messy, and philip complains in between his laughter and it's...good. 

he definitely won't start wearing lipgloss daily, but he'll take some transfer from philip with absolutely no argument.

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests @rnonpetitlion on tumblr!


End file.
